


Pieces of Xanadu and Snippets from the Guardians

by GalaxyStarbird



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Mention (not acted upon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyStarbird/pseuds/GalaxyStarbird
Summary: Alternative title: things the arthor needs to remember about her OC’s universe, powers, and other misc. info about this crazy narrativeAlternative alternative title: my characters want to be extra and I need some way to keep track of everything in a way that’s more organized than the half-formed word document





	Pieces of Xanadu and Snippets from the Guardians

Character Profile

Name: Clara Stone

Species: Xanaduian - human base

Age: fluctuates according to fic, but in the current one I’m working on, it’s 982

Physical/equivalent age: 27

Gender: Female

Orientation: bi, male preference

Magic: Xanaduian Magic, Neutral Core, Blue (specifically cerulean)

Appearance: 5’4”, shoulder length brown hair with a slight wave/curl, unnaturally blue eyes, pale skin but not overly white. Has spiral patterned scars that run from the palms and backs of her hands to her elbows that prevent her magic from crumbling her bones. When ascended*, she also has a pair of large, obsidian wings. When folded, they go down to mid-calf. They’re build for maneuverability and speed. She’s a Diamond-wing, meaning that her feathers can change to diamonds.

Personality: When she’s allowed to be herself, Clara’s a fun, fairly relaxed person, who at the same time is 1000% ready to fight someone if they threaten her friends, family, or people. Clara does her best to be kind and help people, but will only allow herself to be used as a doormat a few times before she puts her foot down (of course, there is an exception when it comes to her family, but she tries).

Likes: her forged family, animated movies, chocolate, baking, drawing with colored pencils

Dislikes: any combination of chocolate and peanut butter, coconut, horror movies, hospitals (she has heightened sense of smell as side-affect of shapeshifting, so they just smell like sickness and death to her), people who aren’t willing to learn

Fears: Loss of loved ones, being abandoned/alone, the color pure white, needles, scalpels, being unable to save people in time/forced to watch them die

Other info:

* Ascended refers to a higher magical state, often prompted by a realization about their purpose, or “potential”. In most people, ascension only occurs once, with an exponential increase in their magic (discounting future normal surges and simple growth from daily use). Due to an interesting mutation, Clara has to ascend in every new dimension she enters her magic simply won’t hold an ascension completely through.  This is suspected to be from either Clara being the first to get magic or an overexposure to radiation before learning to properly absorb it without harmful effects. Clara has to find her new “baseline” when this happens to ensure that some things stay non-lethal when she uses them. Another thing she has done a few times is to cast a spell that takes a permanent carve out of her magic, or grant a healthy chunk to a consenting person. This is usually only done when she decides she can’t find the baseline for non-lethality without causing serious harm to herself or others.

 

Clara is bonded to the Unipeg mare, Pegasus. The way Clara explains this is by calling Pegasus her platonic soulmate. Essentially, that bond allows her to form a close telempathic and telepathic connection, and also allows them to fuse into a single entity that is about twice as strong as they would be working together without fusing. In the early years, this fusion was primarily dominated by Pegasus’ physical form, but they learned how to create a more balanced form that shows both of their influence. Especially in the early years, Clara has had trouble sorting out her emotions from Pegasus’. Sorting out their thought are easy since they have different mental voices.

Clara has also received favor from 1 of the 7 sisters in Equidian creation mythology: Harmonia. Harmonia is the sister of Balance, and it is rumored that she gave the last of her life force and magic to ensure that her people would be protected. Clara earned her favor by being an outsider who still sought to help the Equidians in whatever way she could. She received the Legendary class sword with Harmonia’s soul inside after completing a series of informal trials. Interestingly enough, this same willingness to help attracted the Phoenix Gaurdian to choose her as its host, guaranteeing that she would live to see Xanadu to peace.

...In a somewhat cruel twist of fate, Clara learned that this would mean she would live to be 100,000 years old, and would subsequently outlive everyone she knew, even her Bonded One.

Being a Guardian of Hope means that Clara cannot be killed. The only way to prematurely end the life of a host is suicide. Clara’s loyalty to her found family and people means that this has never seriously been on the table as an option.

An additional benefit as a host for the White Phoenix, Clara may call upon the memories of previous hosts to do something. The memories aren’t there all the time, rather, they are “stored” in the White Phoenix. All she has to do is ask it: “hey, did one of the past hosts have a situation like this/a skill I can use here?”

Despite being a Diamond-wing, Clara is Clan Silverwing. Part of this is due to her bond with Pegasus, since people and equines with bonds are claimed by both clans when applicable. The other part... well... the entire Diamondwing clan was hunted to extinction way before Pegasus’ parents were born...

And you can’t have a clan with just one person...


End file.
